


Coda Challenge #16 - "Real/Unreal"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma and Fr!itz consider their situation (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x16 -What if...).





	

**JEMMA**

This was so wrong.

Everything about this world was wrong.

And now, there was no visible way out of here. For the moment, she and Daisy were stuck in a virtual world where HYDRA ruled, Inhumans were being hunted down like animals and Fitz was… She couldn’t even bring herself to think too much about it.

This Fitz, or The Doctor as everyone here called him, was cruel and heartless. Nothing like the real Fitz, _her_ Fitz. The change scared her.

 _What had AIDA turned him into?_ Jemma wondered wearily.

Still, she wouldn’t let it stop her. No matter what AIDA had done to him, Jemma vowed she would find a way to bring him back.

One problem at a time, however. She was still stuck and she needed to find a way out before worrying about anything else. Once she had an exit route, she would find Fitz and their friends, and get them out of this hellish place.

**FITZ**

He was The Doctor. He was powerful and imponent figure inside HYDRA. People feared him, _respect_ him. No one made a fool of him.

Still, something was off. He could feel it.

He felt the pull to protect the Madame, but there was something else burning in him, a tiny voice at the back of his head screaming that something was wrong, telling him to fight.

He struggled against it.

The Madame needed him and he would serve and protect her until his end.


End file.
